MATT & SORA?
by Rasahner
Summary: COULD SORA STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR MATT? THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO READ ON, OH AND PLEEEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


SORA & MATT?  
  
Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.   
This is a story about Sora finding out if she still likes Matt or not, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. Well read on.  
  
"SORA!!!! Wake up, I need help, SORA!!!!" Sora woke up to a screaming Tk who wanted some help. She rolled around yanning.  
"WHAT, I was sleeping go ask someone else to help you Tk," she growled.  
"But I need YOU Sora, your the only one who can help me." Tk was being so persistent that Sora finally yelled: "Oh what do you want."  
"Thanks, I need you to help cook me some chicken noodle soup!" Sora, cook? You'd think that Sora would be the last person to help cook.  
"Your the only one who took home eck. in school," Tk wined.  
"You woke me up for that, to help you cook soup, I got a D in home eck?!" Sora was mad.  
"Well actually, I was hoping I would help a little and you would do the cooking."  
"I DON'T CARE!" Sora pushed Tk away and rolled back to sleep.  
  
Sora's P.O.V.   
"Hey Sora, why don't you help Tk you always help me." I guess Matt over heard me yelling at Tk, "That's different I wasn't in the middle of a dream."   
"What were you dreaming about?" Tk asked. "Matt?!" How dare he say that.  
"No actually I was dreaming about pulling your eye balls out then your nose, hair, mouth and finally what ever is left of your heart and brain and then since you will no longer be around to trouble me I will get some rest!!!" I think I told him off pretty well don't you? Matt looked at me as if I was a beast and well Tk just ran away. Matt wondered off to Where Tk was and said. "Oh don't worry about her she's just being a cow," then he bent down closer to Tk and whispered, "Like usual!" Oh that little brat I'll kill him! "I herd that, MATT ," and I hope he herd me. The only reason I help Matt is because he asks at the right time and in the right way. I hate both of them.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
God I hate Sora some times, at times she's even worse then Mimi, God, she doesn't have to be so mean to people, and she expects them to be her friends. I DON'T THINK SO. I was hungry and I wanted to go up to Sora and ask, but I knew that would be the wrong thing to do, especialy because I would like to live my life and not get eaten by a big ugly monster.   
An hour later I ran up to Sora who just woke up and said, "Hey Sora waz up?" I just said that because I wanted to see if it was just a mood she was in when she yelled at Tk or if she actually turned in to some one I don't want to know.  
"OH, hi there Matt, I hope I'm not being a cow, like usual." shesh, sorry, mabey I'll just ignore her for a while until she starts acting her age, god, now I'm starting to act like my mother. I walked away from Sora thinking I wanted to be her friend but she doesn't want to be mine so I'll ignore her. I walked over to Mimi and asked, "What's her problem? I just said hi,"  
"Oh, who Sora? Well she thinks your a immature, ignorant, mean, irresponsible, annoying brat!" Mimi said all this very fast.  
"What,?" I was mad.  
"Err, she said your a-."   
"No, no I know what she said I was just wandering why," god she can be so dumb sometimes. I dicided to change the subject and tell a joke.  
Sora's P.O.V   
Uhhh, he's such an immature, ignorant, mean, irresponsible, annoying brat, I hate him so much, well I don't hate him I meen I did use to like him a lot but that was four days ago, wow four days isn't very long is it, mabey I still do like him but I hated him five minutes ago, how can that be? I don't know, I don't care much either. I looked over to Matt and he was talking to Mimi she was laughing, I began to have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the same feeling I had when my Mom got this new boyfriend and started to spend so much time with him. Was I gelouse? Of Mimi? I HATE THIS.  
  
Well I hope you liked it and I know it's a cliff hanger and it's short so if you want me to write a second one leave that in your review, you are writing a review, right?   
Live Wildly, Luv:HipChic*_*  
  
  
  



End file.
